Psychology Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 1
THIS IS ARCHIVE NUMBER 01 - From founding to 23rd July 2006 This page is intended to discuss the Psychology Wiki as a whole, what we want to achieve with the project, as well as current tasks and progress. Please feel free to contribute to the conversation. Note that there is a MUCH more organised list of things to do atTasks To Do. The list of things on this page (the one you are reading) is intended as a list for users to collaborate on. THE DISCUSSIONS ON THIS PAGE WILL SOON BE MOVED TO THE GENERAL FORUM after which this page will be just for discussions about the Comm Portal. Mostly Zen (talk) 23:47, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Very Active Users If you are a very active user, post your username here with 3 or 4 of these (~~~~). People can then see your userpage and contact you. Very active users can talk to each other a lot about changes to the overall site and structure. * Bri Bri *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... etc... See also the up-to-date . These people have made some countributions already, but are not active all the time. Also check out Category:Psychology Wikians by interest. Tasks for Psychology Wiki (overall) Note that these tasks have been changed to the 6 Major Tasks To Do. See the Tasks To Do page for more details. * 1) Improving Structure. * 2) Create portal pages or templates that easily link different areas. - Done Yey!! Mostly Zen (talk) * 3) Develop the Clinical Depression article to a high standard. And Psychology_Wiki:Featured_articles * 3a) Raise awareness & attract more contributors. * 4) Improve the existing articles to an academic standard. * 5) Fully reference these. Paper_referencing_formats * 6) Link references to fulltext copies of the articles where possible. * 7) Continue to add content from Wikipedia. * 8) Create New Articles 1) Improving Structure * The most important links for site structure are: * Community Portal - 70% Done * Tasks to Do - 70% Done * The Beginners Guide - Done * The Sitemap - Done * Site structure guide - Done * Lots of this is explained on the Main Page quite well. - Done 2) Create portal pages * Community Portal and Tasks to Do are nearly 70% done, you can help with the rest. 3) Develop the Clinical Depression article to a high standard 3a) Attract NEW contributors 4) Improve the existing articles to an academic standard 5) Fully reference these 6) Link references to fulltext copies of the articles where possible 7) Continue to add content from Wikipedia 8) Create New Articles Redesigning the Community Portal (project page) Totally redesigned over the weekend. What do people think? Mostly Zen (talk) 23:13, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Any further ideas to improve the Community Portal? * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... What do you want to DO for the psychology Wiki? Let us know what you want to do here: Please sign with 3 or 4 of these (~~~~) so that we know its you :) * I enjoy structuring the site a bit rather than too much copying but will contribute to articles too Mostly Zen * For the time being, I am happy with simple copy&paste Bri bri 14:08, 22 June 2006 (UTC) * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... What do you want to See on the Psychology Wiki Please let us know what you want to see on the Wiki. That way we can achieve a kind of consensus of opinion, and then set tasks for the community to achieve. * ...Weekly improvement drive: each week, Psychology Wikians could nominate and vote for an article that we can collectively improve upon. We could display our "Improvement drive article" on the Main page.Jaywin 13:04, 16 June 2006 (UTC). You can nominate articles on the improvement drive pageLifeartist 13:28, 16 June 2006 (UTC) * ...Article of the week: each week, Psychology Wikians could nominate and vote on what is believed to be an exceptional article and then display it on the Main Page Jaywin 13:04, 16 June 2006 (UTC) You can nominate articles at Featured article candidates page * ...Debate of the week: each week, Psychology Wikians could pick a controversial topic in psychology to debate. It could be displayed on the main page with a link to a "debate page" for that specific topic. Jaywin 13:04, 16 June 2006 (UTC) The debating chamber is already to go and can be found in the professional area Lifeartist 13:28, 16 June 2006 (UTC) * ... * ... * ... * ... Some tips Good idea MostlyZen. So we will try and put joint messages up here. :I've been playing around with my preferences and discovered a few new tricks. In the options you can turn off the watchlist tick when you do a lot of copying so your list doesn't become unmanageably long. Its also taken me five months to realise that if you double click a page it will go to the edit version if you select the option. Saves looking for the edit tag. You probably know this already. Any other general tips. We need a list of current talk pages we are active on 'cos Ive started to loose track : Here: Google scholar search You can set up a link for a google scholar search with this form, filling in the appropriate terms. I think this should be a standard item at the beginning of the bibliography/reference sections. In time google scholar will cover most of the references in the standard literature. It is also particularly useful when tring to build an article because you can search for references from within the wiki. I will have a look to see if we can accomplish the same thing with PubMed. *Google Scholar Lifeartist 07:57, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Page needs trimming Particularly those big upper sections. Too much material for one page that most visitors have a good chance of seeing (because it's a sidebar link) and that should show nearly everything at a glance. "Portal" - "doorway" - or an anteroom/foyer with lots of labelled doors, none of them having too much on their labels!! Create a specific page for each of the big boxes, with a link to it at the top of the box worded something like "See main page for this topic at Robin Patterson 07:42, 14 July 2006 (UTC)